gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
The Faendryl Takeover
As told by Mithogras Ishimiras. Beginnings For years the citizens of Wehnimer's Landing had grumbled over the corruption and ineffectiveness of the town's Mayor but things never went beyond that, until late in the year 5104 when a plot began to form to oust the current Mayor and replace him with a more suitable candidate. The discussions originally took place within meetings of the Landing's organization of resident Faendryl, and the conspiracy thus had an extremely pro-Faendryl outlook from its beginnings. As discussions went on, the plans were made firmer: to murder the current Mayor and, using forged documents, replace him with Great Lady Firenzes, a popular and friendly wizard known to all the citizens of the Landing. The Plot Ripens Documents were forged to indicate the Mayor had left the Landing indefinitely and appointing Firenzes in his place. A date in early Lormesta was chosen for the coup. Meanwhile, the conspirators were forced to pay off Lady Pain, who had as a Faendryl been privy to the conspiracy's plotting, for her silence. When the day of action arrived, the Mayor was lured out to a remote area near Black Swan Castle and murdered by Mithogras Ishimiras, and the body sunk into the castle moat. Production of the forged documents installed Firenzes as provisional Mayor, and though a furor of criticism arose, many citizens reluctantly took a "wait-and-see" approach, though some did violently oppose Firenzes and the other Faendryl now in power. A council to assist the Mayor was named, heavy with Faendryl but allowing for token representation by other citizens. Lord Marshal Jaired Delone announced the neutrality of the Militia. Another Mayor Disappears Lord Hubris Vainglorious, rightly questioning the legitimacy of Firenzes' appointment, openly slew her and kidnapped her from the Small Park of the Landing, holding her corpse in a private sanctuary where he subjected her to interrogation and pressure until she confessed that she had been put in office by forgery, to bring the Landing under domination by the local Faendryl. With Firenzes gone, however, so departed any chance of peaceful government under the illegitimate regime, as another Faendryl conspirator, Lord Saebos, took power by means of announcing the fact and supported by a personal staff of Faendryl guards. While Firenzes' government had planned many Faendryl-friendly steps, including legitimizing the presence of demons within the city walls, Saebos' government was of a much harsher nature and steps to repress the non-Faendryl population were announced almost immediately. Bloodbath If many citizens were upset over the appointment of Firenzes, many more were enraged by Saebos' assumption of power and moreso by his edicts and actions, and the situation deteriorated further when Lord Kormis found a journal kept by Firenzes, which reveals many of the conspiracy's plans and secrets. Assassination attempts grew, but it wasn't until some of the imported Faendryl guards slew a child that the bloodbath truly began, with violence from both "government" and opposition forces happening on a near-hourly basis, spreading throughout the entire town. It was to this scene of chaos that a penitent Firenzes, released from Hubris' captivity, returned and scheduled a public meeting the evening of Fashanos 15, 5105, to announce her confession of conspiracy. Aftermath Informed beforehand of Firenzes' intentions and unable to dissuade her, several of the conspirators elected to stand with her and make their own confessions, and accept the judgement of the populace. Even some who held no real guilt in the plot elected to stand with the guilty, and when all the talk was over, the sentence of three months of exile from the Landing was pronounced. Lord Hubris led those of the guilty present from the Landing to begin their exile. Several of the exiled served their exiled honorably, without violation, but many others took the sentence in bad faith and were caught within Landing limits time and time again during the period of exile. The Imperial government investigated and sent a new Mayor, Stennis, who announced confirmation of the sentence of exile on Charlatos 2. The streets of the Landing were chaotic for a time, with people arrested and hung for the most trivial of crimes, such as "dancing without a license", but eventually the Landing returned to its normal status of grumbling over the Mayor, but without the slightest breath of coup. Category:Platinum Storylines